Sirith: The Second War for Middle Earth
by LetYourHeartFly
Summary: Sirith isn't your average 13 yr old. No in reality she's almost 400 yrs old, and the most beautiful woman to walk Middle Earth, or so they say. What other secrets can she possibly hold? Theodred/OC
1. Chapter 1

First Lord Of The Rings story J hope you like it. Please review!

**Summary: **Theodred managed to survive the near death experience at the First Battle of the Fords of Isen. He now finds himself reorganizing his priorities. After all he is the only heir to the throne of Rohan. With war coming and reality that his last battle might be soon he can't help but strive to have a heir. However, he doesn't even have a wife yet.

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Theodred's Childhood**

Two riders were seen, breaking the silence of the early morning. Mist still clung to the earth, and the sun had not yet breached the western sky. Looking up into a graying beard and lined face, the younger of the two riders smiled, "Father, you owe me now," he said.

"Why is that Theodred?" the man's voice rumbled like the purr of a hunting lion.

"Hama isn't going to be happy when he finds you have snuck out again," the child put on the airs of a prince, and then mockingly said, "After all, it is his noble duty to protect the body and well fair of the King of Rohan."

Grumbling into his beard Theoden, King Of Rohan and The Ridermark, quickly smothered a smile before frowning upon his son. "And I suppose you would tell him?"

"As is my duty as heir to the throne," Theodred responded seriously, but with twinkling gray eyes.

A sigh. "What is it you want Theodred? You know you are too clever for your aging father. Have mercy."

Smirking internally, Theodred gave his father his best puppy dog face and stated his wish.

"Please may I join the Rohirrim for a routine border patrol? Please! Father I turned thirteen last fall and you know my skill with sword, knife, and spear. I won't disappoint you!" He fell silent as the look on his father's face turned pensive.

Expecting a refusal, Theodred mentally prepared more in his defense. While he had sunk into his planning, his father watched emotions flicker across his eldest and only son's face. Shaking his head and placing his carefully practiced King's persona around him like a cloak he nodded, "Fine."

"YES!" His son shrieked, waving his arms in celebration. He never lost his catlike balance on top of his young warhorse, Nightstar. "Thank you Father! I can't wait to tell Eomer!"

Kicking Night's flanks Theodred urged his eager mount on towards home, leaving his Father to follow. Chuckling at his heirs spirit, King Théoden rode at a sedated pace, already knowing he would get a tongue lashing from his Captain of the King's Doorwardens. He was the King, however that had never gotten him off the hook before.

Theodred found patrols with the Rohirrim just as he imagined. Sweaty, dirty, long, boring, and tiring. More than that though he found them to be exciting, exhilarating, and free. The men he rode with joked, laughed, slept, fought, and died together. They had accepted him as one of their own and now were in the middle of teaching their young heir just how unprepared for war he truly was.

"Oooff," Theodred grunted as he hit the hard packed ground underneath him for what seemed the twentieth time that night. Grimacing, he rose to his feet again. Circling his opponent, both their dulled training knives glittered in the fire light. Calculating how his enemies taunt muscles, and balanced footing kept him ready at any second, Theodred imitated him and struck. Catching the grizzly guard by surprise at the swift and ferocious attack his knife slide along the padded stomach in front of him then snapped up to slice across Gaelen's neck protector. Stumbling back Gaelen smiled then laughed as the rest of the _eored _roared good naturedly and congratulated Theodred.

"I'm rarely beaten, even by the Théoden King's men. I am your man from now on until in formal duel I once again take my win back," the tall warrior smiled and bowed, hand on heart towards Theodred.

Following their leaders example the rest of the men dropped to one knee and bowed towards their one day King. Stunned, Theodred, gaped before straightening and nodding. Gracefully, he bowed back to what he now consider 'his' men. "Please stand," he smiled and tilted his head at a regal angle. Through all the sweat and dirt smeared on the young heirs clothes, the men surrounding him would swear they saw Théoden King starting out through His Heirs steel gray eyes.

Two days after that night the patrol had made their final swoop, and were readying themselves to be replaced by another _eored_ .

"Are you ready Theodred Prince?" Gaelen asked.

"Yes, almost. Have the east riders come back Marshall?" Theodred replied. Smiling down at the young man he had only known for a fortnight, the Third Marshall of the Ridermark (later taken over by Eomer, while Gaelen moves on to be Captain of the King's Guards) nodded his assent and led his charge to where all the men had gathered, already mounted. Swinging into Nightstar's saddle Theodred smiled at Gaelen as he gave the signal to ride. A steady pace was kept for two days, however on the third day there was a sense of excitement that came over the _eored. _They were almost home.Thundering hooves gave Theodred a sense of unity as all the members of the Rohirrim took up a battle chant when the glistering King's city came into view. Screaming at the top of his lungs as all the riders were doing, occasionally joined by their horses, he along with the _eored_ failed to notice the small group of hooded riders moving at a steady pace towards Edoras, Capital city of Rohan.

A snapped order from Gaelen brought the singing to an end. A hand signal brought out the expertly made spears. The riders seemed not to have noticed the _eored's_ quick descent on them. Using surprise to their advantage Gaelen signaled a swift split of his forces. Each half maneuvering in a tight wheel to circle and then completely surround the party which was only half a days ride from Edoras. Whether this impressive display of controlled poweress had any effect on the circled strangers couldn't have been determined. Their black hoods covered their faces all the way to the jaw, with only a black void where the face should be.

The tight, serious lines of the Third Marshall's face confirmed the danger Theodred had felt prickling at the edges of his senses since sighting the mysterious bunch.

"By Order of the Third Marshall of the Ridermark, with power given to me by Theoden King, Ruler and Guardian of the Horse-Lords, I command you to state your name and business in our Capital City," Gaelan's voice boomed out, met with complete silence.

Drawing back the hood of his cloak, a man in his late thirties responded in a slightly chilled voice, "Theoden King is expecting us." Theodred gasped. This man spoke perfect Rohirric, without an accent, yet he did not look native to Rohan. The man had slightly wavy, shoulder length pitch black hair. Black hawk eyes stared out of a handsome if aging face. Slightly upturned ears and wispy eyes gave him an elfish, unnatural appearance.

Narrowing his eyes Marshall Gaelen's voice seemed to descend into darker tones, "Theoden King may be, but I am not. State your name and business in the Ridermark."

Thunderclouds came swiftly across the plains as the man seemed to grow angrier. Intense frown lines dug rivets into his forehead as lightning and thunder clashed and roared above them. Suddenly just as swiftly as they had come, the dark ominous clouds were gone and a peaceful sky returned. Directing wary gazes towards the man Gaelen and the rest of the _eored_ shifted uncomfortably under the steady eyes of the second rider. A relatively tall woman sat regally, with one hand laid casually across her husbands arm. Her brown hair was loose and free to tumble down her back in large lazy curls. She too was in her late thirties with few lines in her face besides the ones she was employing now to frown at her husband.

Striking blue eyes shifted and the frown lines eased as she addressed the Marshall, "Excuse my husband, he does not like to travel far from our home. I am Lithen of Fangorn Forest, and this is Aithkel of Fangorn Forest," a pleasant musical voice followed by a tilt of those curly locks quickly dissipated the anger between both factions.

"I apologize also for being hasty. You can never be to sure these days. If you wouldn't mind to much my men , and I are headed to Edoras also, we will accompany you," Gaelen responded with a nod towards both.

A smile so radiant was bestowed upon poor Gaelen that he blushed before signaling forward. The smile had made him forget there was a third rider, just as Lithen had hoped.

"Oh, I am sorry but who is the third rider? For safety purposes," Gaelen asked after being nudged by Theodred.

On the back of a large black feline, which's head was almost higher than the warhorses surrounding it, the third rider tilted it's head at Lithen, who nodded in return. Slowly, two finely sculpted porcelain arms reached up and lowered the black silk hood and revealed what most men would call a goddess if asked later. Blue-black steel colored hair sparkled in straight perfection, a high forehead, chiseled cheekbones and large, innocent eyes seemed to look at everyone at once. Full lips the color of wild berries offset the breathtaking emerald green eyes that sat in stone above them. The beauty of this human seemed unreal to the men under Gaelen, Marshall of the Ridermark. Curving in a graceful arch, her neck like that of the swans in Dol Amroth, sloped downward perfectly. Many men caught themselves staring and averted their eyes, lest such an angelic creature be tainted by the looks of mere mortals.

With eyes staring straight into Gaelen's face the girl spoke in a soft voice, "I am Sirith Of Fangorn Forest. Daughter Of Aithkel and Lithen. This is Ragor, my faithful." She pointed towards the overgrown housecat she was perched upon.

Only then did the fact that the Rohirrim horses should have been going insane with such a large predator in their midst reach Gaelen's mind. Shaking his head at the wonders he had witnessed this day, he beckoned for them to follow, however not before sneaking another coveted glance at the girl he now understood to be his younger by at least 20 years. Their eyes met for a brief instant and he blushed again, having been caught. Where is Theodred?

Whipping around, Gaelen sighed when he found him right where he had last known him to be. To the right of him, the position of honor. Catching the heirs eye, Theodred raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and indicating the sun. It was on the decline, but when they had first caught up wit the three Fangorn mysteries it hadn't yet been noon. Had it really been that long? Shrugging, he turned towards his guests.

"My Lord and Lady, if we are to reach Edoras by nightfall we must ride at a rushed pace. Can you and your mounts handle that?"

Receiving nods from both elders, he turned toward the youngest rider and her strange animal. She gave a slow nod and by some unspoken agreement between her and her mount they took off. Surprised by the speed at which the cat that size had moved he shouted an order and raced after her. Looking to his left, he saw the child's mother and father keeping pace easily their spotless white horses. Looking to his right, he smiled as he saw Nightstar and Theodred pull ahead and fly in pursuit. Nightstar was the best horse in Theoden King's stables, there was no doubt. If any horse could catch that giant feline, it would be Theodred's beauty.

**Sirith's Childhood**

Years ago there was a story told by the famous weaver of tales Mithalius. A story that told the great doings of the Sorcerer Lithen the Powerful, and of the Elemental Aithkel the Furious. This story told of powers only Gods wield, and the love between these two people. Both these ageless being had a great impact on the First War for Middle Earth. They aided the Elves, Dwarves, and Humans in destroying Sauron, all the while knowing he would return, knowing there was nothing that they could do to stop him. They disappeared soon after the wars end, and were never seen again. Their story soon faded from memory.

"Mother! I can't find Ragor! Have you seen him?" a small child's voice beckoned from another room.

"Oh, Sirith. He's a two hundred pound cub, how can you possibly lose him?" Lithen fondly scolded her beautiful daughter before pointing towards the stream that fed the Entwash of Fangorn Forest.

Lazily twitching his tail by the side of the stream lay a blue-black feline roughly the size of a large buck.

Cooing softly Sirith hugged her mother before lightly racing over towards her faithful. Lithen's faithful, a large brown eagle-owl, shrilled from her shoulder. "Yes, my dear, they do make a lovely pair. He will protect her and she him. I just wish sometimes he didn't eat so much." she sighed, before laughing and turning back to her drying clothes.

"Come Sirith. It is time for your lessons," Aithkel said lightly, steeping out of the cave they used as their home and walking forward until he reached the center of the small clearing. Having been followed by his daughter he stopped and drew a runic power circle to help her focus on her powers. Glancing towards Sirith who sat perched on a boulder, intently watching him he smiled. She may look to be almost eleven however her real age was somewhere closer to four hundred. Their kind aged much slower than Humans, however they were not immortal like Elves. She almost had full mastery over the elements. He was a weather weaver, meaning he could control the winds to some extent but he mostly could focus lightning and thunder in any part of a region he wanted to and make it rain for days on end. He had tested himself. He could go full out for 7 days before he must rest. His daughter to his disappointment had not been born a weather weaver. She was the Weaver. The one being born every ten thousand years who had control over every element to the same degree. In times of lasting peace, the Weaver is weak. In times of strife and war the Weaver is strong.

Sirith was very strong in all elements, leading him to believe the Second War for Middle Earth was coming. Soon. He just didn't know when or how.

In another ten years Sirith would gain mastery over all her elements, allowing her mother to take over her training. Teaching her to use the powers of a Sorcerer. Being born of both an elemental and a Sorcerer had given Sirith both those powers along with a strong connection to an animal of nature. Hence Ragor. Ragor serves more than one purpose for Sirith as a Sorcerer's faithful; One he is a companion. Two he helps focus the her power, and Three he is a guardian to her seer's body while her spirit is separated.

Most Sorcerer's are Seer's to some extent. Sirith and her mother are very powerful, selective Seer's. A Selective Seer can choose which time period to see and decide the fate of those in a time period, to effect the past or future.

Smiling at Sirith as she stepped into the power circle, he told her to focus and allow her elements to do the work for her. A hurricane of all the elements tore through the glade, destroying everything in it's path and in the center was Sirith and Ragor. Both with closed eyes. After what seems like days however was merely a few minutes the winds slowly died down showing the destruction around them. The reason they built their home in a cave was the prevent the torn up bits of trees scattered around the glade from being their house.

"Now repair it."

Closing her eyes once again, Sirith's hands started to emit a soft, healing blue glow that spread outward until it had covered the entire clearing. All bits of wood were mended back onto their respective trees and every stone that had been unturned was set perfectly back into it's original place.

Allowing the glow to fade Sirith jumped up and gave her father a squeeze, "I did it!"

"Yes, darling daughter of mine, you did wonderful. I thought it would take another ten years at least to get your mastery however I was wrong. You may begin you mother's training tomorrow," he said with a smile.

**One hundred and fifty years later**

My lord how I loathed being stared at. Consequently it also made me hate almost everything that looked at me, but what can I say? Maybe my father is right. I should live in seclusion the rest of my unnaturally long life or get over it. Seems as if I must get over it, for my lovely parents and I are on our way to Rohan. Theoden King, a human, has ruled those lands for many years fairly. My mother and father do not want me to end up alone without friends like them so they are sending me to live with the Rohirrim. I am suppose to await there for Aragorn, Heir to the throne of Gondor, and the White Wizard Gandalf. My destiny is very clear.

Stop Sauron from destroying Middle Earth. Greaattt.

Please review J this was really fun to write I have to say! I've needed to get this out of my head for days! Alright I hope you like it. Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Theodred managed to survive the near death experience at the First Battle of the Fords of Isen. He now finds himself reorganizing his priorities. After all he is the only heir to the throne of Rohan. With war coming and reality that his last battle might be soon he can't help but strive to have a heir. However, he doesn't even have a wife yet.

Alright everyone since i've had alot of reviews mention this I'm going to put it out there. This Story is not like any others you have read about Lord of the Rings. I put my own fantasy in it and like it alot. Sorry for all the puncuation issues, I'm not a a good speller and I write for fun. Thanks.

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**Celebration**

Moving softly, head bent and eyes shadowed, through the gaggle of people in the Great Hall of Theoden King, Sirith wondered if she would ever get used to having so many people, so many eyes, around her. Growing up in her home had had many benefits, but one huge disadvantage. She wasn't good with social interaction. Social events, such as the one the King of Rohan was throwing right now for her and her parents arrival, made her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.

Being an Honored Guest had her feeling like a tiny bug under a looking glass; small, frightened, and utterly vulnerable.

Smiling politely and a little desperately at the nameless, faceless people who crowded the exit, she quickly scooted past and out into the fresh night air. Breathing deeply she sighed.

"Not having fun My Lady?" a deep voice laughed.

Turning to the voice and finding the Third Marshall striding towards at her, she frowned. "It's too hot, and I'm getting stared at." Under her breath she repeated, "At least you don't stare."

"Well, not everyone here is used to seeing someone of your…physical features," He said smiling and coming to stand next to her on the railing, overlooking the city of Edoras.

"I get stared at anywhere I go. I hate it."

"Hmm, well there is something you can do about it," Gaelen adopted a thinking pose and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He had to force away his eyes when he saw the torchlight casting shadows across her face. She was beautiful, but too young. He was almost coming to think of her as an younger version of his youngest sister. Helena was only five years Sirith's senior and quite the beauty.

Gaelen used to have to fight the boys in his village when they looked at her in ways he didn't like. She had always gotten stared at and he felt through this way he related to Sirith. The beauty from the Forest.

"What?" She asked eager.

"You could dress like a homeless wanderer, and cover you face with a scarf, however you would definitely have to chop off your hair. Much too noticeable," He grinned and ruffled her hair as she laughed.

"Yes, and then I would be kicked out of the city and then what would I do?" She giggled and played along.

"Oh, someone would come along and rescue you, however I don't know how much rescuing you need with Ragor around."

"Hahaha, your gastly," Sirith smiled at him, a real smile.

"I try! Now would you care to join me back inside for a dance My Lady?" Gaelen held out his hand and bowed.

"I'd like that," she replied, and slapped her hand in his. "Shall we?" He said, leading the way indoors and cutting a pathway through the chatting people who, as they passed, stopped and stared at her. For once and for the first time that night, the stares did not bother her and she strode confidently following the man who she now dubbed her big brother. He was only around twenty or twenty one, perfectly acceptable age to have a younger sister her age.

**Theoden King**

Waking up to the morning light as she did every morning Sirith smiled remembering her first social event, which turned out not as bad as she had imagined. Crossing her bedroom, she dressed in her normal brown and green leggings and tunic before heading to the kitchens for breakfast.

Padding into the Great Hall, Sirith stopped when she noticed a conference between the King and some men who looked to be warriors. She saw Gaelen among them, dressed in full armor. She slipped back to the shadows of the hallway and listened carefully.

"My Lord, as First Marshall I feel as if it is my duty to inform you that the Third Marshall of the Riddermark, Gaelen, has put unnecessary risk on his soldiers lives," an older man with graying beard and hair loudly proclaimed, glaring at Gaelen.

Frowning, Sirith vowed to remember his face. She switched her gaze to Gaelen to see him tight lipped and jaw clenched. His face was extremely still as he gazed at the floor in front of him. She could see the signs that his anger was about to explode.

Whispering words of a sorcerer under her breath while the voices in the next room got louder, her clothes changed from what she normally wore to a stunning beaded gown, with drooping shoulders and a plunging neckline. She did not look her thirteen years just then.

Putting on a mask of cold indifference, she glided into the hall pretending not to see the men at the far end. Keeping her head level as the conversation stopped, she forced herself to keep going.

"Excuse me My Lady, are you lost?" the same voice of the gray beard called to her, this time with a light accusation in it.

Angling her body slightly in their direction she curtsied to the King, and then answered, "Of course not."

Seeing his eyes narrow, she internally grinned, while keeping her frozen face. Once more curtsying to the King, she turned and continued on her way, ignoring the First Marshall's affronted face.

"Sirith, please come join us," Theoden King's voice called just before she reached the door leading to the kitchens. Halting she smirked then strode back.

"Now, what is it you were looking for Sirith," the King asked, his eyes twinkling beneath his heavy eyebrows. He knew exactly what she has done and why.

"I am on my way to breakfast My King, would you care to join me?" She asked, the added, "The Third Marshall may come too, however I do not believe I deserve the company of the First Marshall, I presume he is very busy." Hauntingly looking down her nose at the First Marshall, she glared coldly at him.

Watching the face of the First Marshall turn to an almost impossible shade of red, the King finally stepped in, laughter lighting his voice. "Tern, please tell my door wardens that they may have the day off, I think a nice breakfast then morning run with Sirith as company will be quite relaxing. Dismissed."

Bowing stiffly to the King, nodding slightly to Gaelen, and glaring at Sirith the Marshall turned and stamped out of the hall, before slamming the door. For a few seconds after his departure the Great Hall was silent. A guffawing laugh broke from the King's lips as he pounded his hand against his thigh. He was followed shortly by Gaelen who had tears leaking from his eyes. The King and his Third Marshall tried, in vain, to catch their breath for five solid minutes.

After releasing the mirth they had kept locked for so long, the King smiled at Sirith who stood with a small smile on her face. "Tern is a good man, just sometimes overly concerned and very serious. Don't be too hard on him my dear," he said as he stood up and looping her arm through his proceeded to the kitchens. Smiling at him, she saw a father figure much like her own in him.

"My King," she started but was interrupted. "Please Sirith, I'd like to think of us as friends, so call me Theoden."

"Alright Theoden," Sirith smiled, "As for Tern, I do not believe I will ever been anything but enemies towards him after what he said about my brother."

"Brother?" The King puzzled then grinned and looked back at Gaelen, "Well, Third Marshall, you must have done something right, to have the Weaver pick you as her brother."

They left Gaelen, gaping like a fish on a hook, with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

Mock glaring at the King, Sirith pouted, "I hadn't told him yet."

"Well, my dear, I believe I just did for you," the King hummed and smiled wickedly.

* * *

"I will see you at the stables at noon then?" Theoden asked.

"Yes," Sirith smiled, "and I will bring my parents with me."

"Wonderful! I will bring Theodred," with that he sauntered off, back to the Great Hall.

A worried expression overtook Sirith's face as he left. She might still be young, but she was not slow. She knew both the King, and her parents wanted her and Theodred to marry. Afterall, The Weaver would make a fearsome title as Queen. Shaking her head she sighed, and started walking towards her mother and father's guest rooms. They would be leaving within the week, to go home…without her.

Just the thought made her shrink inside. Alone. She would be alone.

Entering their suites, she found her mother reading and her father pacing. Just as she came apon them, she heard her mother say, "Honestly dear, please calm down. Sirith will be fine, she is a very reasonable child. You know she will do her duty."

"Yes Yes, but I can't stop worrying. What if things do not go smoothly, What if there is a change in the time stream?" He replied.

"Everything will play out as it is meant to, I nor you can change that fact." Lithen said as if it were obvious. Sirith chose that moment to come through the doorway. "Ahh, Sirith, just the little girl I was looking for. What are you doing today my love?"

"King Theoden would like to know if you would join us for a midmorning ride," Sirith said climbing up next to her mother on the large couch like cushion.

"When did you make these plans?" Her mother asked, fondly petting her hair.

"At breakfast, Gaelen and Theodred are coming along also," she replied leaning into her mothers touch. She had always loved when her mother played with her hair. It was soothing.

Her mother and father exchanged a look at the mention of Theodred's name, before Lithen turned to her daughter and smiled, "That sounds wonderful dear, tell him we would love to." Smiling, Sirith hugged her parents then returned to the Great Hall to tell the King.

* * *

Riding, with the sun blazing down upon them, the group of six stopped a small ways away from a stream that cut through the plains of Rohan. Gaelen had had the cooks pack a small meal for them to enjoy as they traveled. Handing out biscuits and dried meat to everyone the adults fell into easy conversation as Sirith and Theodred watched.

Soon enough Theodred got bored of listening to talk of cattle numbers, and how the harvests were coming along. Yawning he glanced over at Sirith to see her staring across the fields.

"Race me," Theodred said eyeing Ragor, who lounged sleepily near the water.

Sirith turned to him and smiled slightly, "Ragor?" At the mention of his name by his chosen Ragor leaped up and was by her side in seconds, rubbing his face into her lap where her hands could find just the right spot behind his left ear. Purring, Ragor laid down next to her and waited patiently for her to climb onto his broad back, and straightened after she had. Laughing softly, "I take that as a yes."

Looking down at Theodred who still sat on the blanket Sirith raised an eyebrow, "So are we going to race, or did you chicken out already?"

"Your on!" Theodred yelled then tightened Nightstar's sadle before jumping on his back and coming to a halt next to Ragor. They sat eye to eye, staring at each other, as Ragor was a tiny bit larger in the shoulders than Theodred's mount.

"When I say go, you race all the way to those small trees in the distance and back," Gaelen spoke to both of them, "Whoever wins gets bragging rights and the last peace of pie. Keep it fair."

"Ready, GO!"

Thanks everyone for reading! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

**Chapter Three: Time only makes the heart grow fonder**

**Theodred, five years later**

The sound of the bustling city was the first signs of life in Edoras that Theodred en countered. He heard the first bells almost half a day's ride away. Since passing through the wooden gates, he hadn't been able to keep the grin off his bearded face. Three years. This was his only sight of home in three years.

Only now, while the orcs were temporarily beaten could he return to his birth city. Taking in all the wonderfully missed sights and smells of Rohan's seat of power preparing for Yuletide, the biggest holiday and festival of the year, he sighed in happiness.

Catching the sounds of metal on metal, he headed towards the training grounds stationed just outside the west wall. Theodreds smile widened even more, if possible, as he saw two figures leaning against the fence surrounding the practice sword arena. Jumping off his stallion, Nightstar, he silently stalked up behind his prey before glomping both figures. As one fell, the smaller one, and another stumbled then turned roaring in offense Theodred doubled over laughing.

A sword tip wobbled very close to his head as he rested his hands on his knees. Still chuckling he came to full height, around six two, and stared at his cousins Eowyn, and Eomer warmly. There was a gasp in warning before Eowyn was squeezing and squealing loudly in his ear.

"Why did you tell me you were coming home for Yule?" She screeched, deafening him.

Chuckling, he put his finger in his ear and wobbled it to start up his hearing again.

"I missed you too cousin. Truthfully I only knew myself this morning," Theodred replied before giving her another hug. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that accentuated her tiny waist. Turning to her right he smiled. Eomer.

He had met Eomer halfway between their two sectors only three months ago, however it felt like such a long time ago. Embracing in a manly hug both men gripped each other tightly. Theodred was taller than Eomer by a few inches however Eomer was built more solidly.

Stepping back both men smiled, chuckled, then laughed at the times when they had always sworn they would never part from each other. When they were younger both fanaticized about commanding units under both their mutual control. That way they would never split.

"How long's it been bro?" Eomer's deep voice asked.

"Too long brother," Theodred replied before getting ready to ask a question about the only missing party. Sirith. Since she had come to Edoras, the four had become irrespirable until the men had turned fourteen. They have gone off the war right after Sirith's fourteenth birthday.

Suddenly a shout rose up from the group of warriors on the other side of the ring. Glancing at them too see them staring at the second ring, all three turned to watch the group fighting right now. Seeing the random size difference in one of them Theodred frowned. Usually, the same size recruits were paired off together.

About to say something he turned towards Eomer, before realizing Eomer was cheering for the smaller fighter. Taking a second look, his heart sped up as he realized it was Sirith. Eyes wide in panic at the thought of her getting hurt he gripped the fence with a strong hand. Seeing the man she was paired with, who must have been at least one hundred pounds heavier than her, he almost jumped the fence. That is before he saw which fighter was actually getting beat. The larger man, part of Eomer's _eored, _roared as he took a huge swing pushing himself off balance. Dodging his second surprise wing carelessly Sirith flipped her shashka's (real sword) to lay across her forearms and slide smoothly inside his guard. As he was trying to turn his heavy, awkward broadsword back in her direction, Sirith slashed her bladed arms across his torso, carving slits in the tempered leather vest he was wearing for protection.

She had cut all the strings and places needed for the vest to slide off his body, leaving him unprotected should she strike again. The leather fell of his chest in three places showing just how much control she had to not cut him, only the leather. Catching his balance he brought his sword back and hacked at her with all his might.

Eyes widening in surprise Sirith realized this man was mad at being showed up by a woman and was going to really hit her. Hard.

Back pedaling fast she stumbled on the loose soil and small rocks that littered the field. Staring straight at her attacker, she didn't even flinch. If she was going to die then it would be without turning her back, she wanted to know when it came.

An armored blur intercepted the swing right before it would have started it's downward destructive path. A hush fell over the arena as the man that had stopped the blade with only his metal forearm protector was Theodred, the heir to the throne of Rohan.

His face a thunder cloud, blood slowly trickling down his arm, Theodred growled at the man. "Do you have no self control! Rage in battle leads to death in battle and while that might seem glorious to you fresh-hide, battle is nothing glorious. If you die in battle no one will remember you, besides the crows who ate your eyes for dinner the night before. Report to the King's Hall after Yule for sentencing. Now, LEAVE!" He roared the last part, thoroughly pissed and in pain.

The terrified man ran off the field and back to Edoras as if orcs themselves were chasing him. Hissing Theodred gripped the blade and was about to yank it out of his arm when he was stopped. Just now noticing that Eomer, and Eowyn had left to dismiss the soldiers, report the incident to the King, and bring a healer for his arm. Theodred looked up into the green eyes of the one he rescued. Her eyes were somber and serious. They entranced him into feeling nothing in the outside world so when her nimble fingers slowly pulled out the broadsword and dropped it to the ground, shinning with his blood, he felt only a slight pull and a burning sensation that left quickly as he began to wonder if there was an end to the green orbs that seemed to swirl around in the white.

She looked down to continue her task and broke the eye contact. With her eyes went the floating feeling and the numbness. Coming back around he at last felt the searing pain in his arm. Tensing at the sudden pain, he gripped his head with his remaining hand that was resting on his knee. He had been stabbed and sliced before but not by a broadsword that heavy. The cut was deep and gushing blood. This wound would be painful and long in healing. It would most positively leave a scar.

Unlacing his forearm protector, he cursed the useless thing, she slipped it off his wrist making sure not to agitate the wound any more than it was already. The pain made his hiss anyway. Ripping a shoulder of her own shirt off, she used her teeth to shred it into bandages then tie them tightly around his arm. Gasping at the sudden pressure the bandages applied Theodred almost fell off the stool he was sitting on. He didn't remember how it has got there or how he came to be sitting on it. He shook his head at the lightheadedness that made his brain feel like it was cloudy with a chance of fog.

Feeling her stop tying the bandages around his arm he looked up to see Sirith staring at him.

Smiling slightly, "What a way to make my entrance huh?" His grin turned into a grimace as his arm twanged.

"Thank you," She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Now we need to get you to the hall. Will you be alright for a few minutes as I find a horse?"

Nodding he jerked his head at the fence, "Nightstar should be grazing in the pasture past the trees."

Watching her run away he smiled before dropping his head back onto his hand with a sigh. The pain was becoming tolerable as long as he didn't move it much. The ride back was not going to be enjoyable.

What seemed like hours later, Sirith came back panting with Nightstar trotting behind her. Raising his head he froze as he waited for the dots to stop clouding his vision. As soon as he could see again, he realized he had fallen off his perch and was laying on his side in the dirt. He hadn't even registered the change in direction his body had made, nor the jerk as his body hit the ground.

"Theodred! Can you get up?" She said worriedly holding his head up.

"Yeah, just help me," He replied panting slightly.

Gripping under his arms Sirith pulled with all her shoulder strength as Theodred regained his balance. He was standing, but much of his weight was on Sirith as everything twisted and turned around him. He had lost a lot of blood. "Just a few feet and Nightstar will be there for support," She whispered encouragement.

As soon as he had gotten on Nightstar who had kneeled down for him, Sirith secured him with the rope still on his travel pack and warned him it would hurt. A lot. Also that he should hold his arm close to his body to prevent most of the jerking and to prevent more blood loss.

She took off at a sprint, keeping Nightstar's reigns close in hand. Glancing back at Theodred often she realized he was being consumed by the pain. Stopping right before the west gates she went to Nightstar's side and poked him in one of his tickle spots. When they had wrestled she had made sure to find all his vulnerable spots. This one was right under his fourth rib. Feeling the poke he squirmed away and coughed. Glaring down at her, "I will get you for that," he promised.

Sticking her tongue out at him, "I dare you." Internally she was relieved he had come back so easily. While she had worked with the healers of Edoras, learning various necessary skills, she had once seen a young boy who had punctured a lung on a sharp homemade spear. They had tried everything to get him to not focus on the pain. It had been no use. Within two hours he had drowned on his own blood and there had been nothing anyone could have done. Draining the blood would have cause serious maybe even deadly loss of blood also.

Taking off again she made sure to take lessly used passage ways on the way to the King's Hall. This was to help prevent the people seeing their Heir hurt. Looking back once more, she saw him staring at her with his head up and eyes aware.

When he saw her checking, he smiled softly despite the pain. Looking straight ahead Theodred had never thought of the ride to the King's Hall so long until now. He guessed the beauty of the city had always entrapped him. Arriving finally before the steps leading to the Hall, Sirith and Theodred saw Eowyn, Eomer, the King, several soldiers, and two healers in blue waiting for them. Halting Nightstar with his thighs he slid down and took Sirith's offered shoulder for support.

As soon as he was off the horse however the soldiers were at his side and bolstered him with their bodies. Sirith stepped out of the way, relieved to no longer have to carry his weight, but missing the closeness of him.

Striding forward the King smiled and touched his sons face in greeting before sweeping up the stairs followed by Theodred and the soldiers, the healers, and then Eomer, Eowyn and Sirith. Making sure Nightstar was taken care of by a stable lad she nodded and the three best friends took off after the Theodred.

When they had finally caught up with them, Theodred was just being laid down in his bed and the healers were working busily around the room, preparing all the needles and ointment to sew his arm up. Theodred's face was a mask of unwilling reluctance. He knew stitching was necessary but he still hated it. Sighing he caught sight of his friends in the doorway and beckoned them in. Sirith came instantly to his side and picked up the wash rag to cool his forehead off. She looked extremely worried.

Smiling reassuringly, Theodred nodded to Eomer as he stood behind Eowyn's shoulder . She took his only free hand in strong, encouraging grip. Grunting in pain as the healers cleaned off all the dried blood around the wound and disinfected it, he laid his head down on the pillows propped up behind him.

**Sirith**

The process was relatively fast as the strike has been from one direction and Sirith had done a good job putting out the blade afterwards. She watched now as Theodred fell asleep gradually. While short, the stitching had been extremely painful just to watch. She could only imagine what it had felt like. The healers predicted he would be able to regain full motion of his wrist and hand with practice and therapy. Smiling as she wiped his forehead the last time, she stood up and cleaned the place around his nightstand before leaving.

"Don't leave," a slurred voice whispered. Theodred had been given generous amounts of whiskey to help with the pain.

Turning back around she saw his eyes slitted open slightly and looking straight at her. Nodding she put the water bowl, and towel by the door and returned to her chair by his bedside. Grasping his good hand, she smiled at him before raising an eyebrow at the fact he was already asleep. Shaking her head she leaned back in the chair and sighed.

This was all her fault.

Alright, that's all for this chapter. Please review guyss J thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

**Chapter Four: Yule**

Grinning at Eomer, Sirith swatted at his head as Eowyn looked on happily giving points to either battler. They played this game every time everyone was together. Or if at least two were together.

The goal was simple, bop the others head more times than the other person gets your head in five minutes and you win. While it might seem easy, strategies were legal, such as blocking, faking left and right, and pretend hits that throw your opponent off guard. It required a lot of speed, which is why Sirith always won.

She was known for her speed of body and mind. Many didn't dare test her wicked tongue or blade. Smirking at Eomer, she rushed him and as he brought his arms up to block his center she swung, leapt, and came down from the right hitting a pressure point where his shoulder and neck meet. Eowyn called time as she finished. Final score: Sirith- twenty six

Eomer- seven

Sticking his tongue out at her Eomer slumped over to Theodred who sat propped against a tree watching the two women giggle about something.

"It isn't fair Theo," He said.

"What? That you are lacking," Theodred suggested playfully, earning a punch in the shoulder.

"No! Sirith is too fast, and agile. I think it gives her an unfair advantage" Eomer replied huffing.

"In a battle of strength you would win would you not? Therefore in battle of speed I think it's fair that Sirith wins," Theodred replied chuckling.

Eyeing his best friend Eomer grinned, "You only say that because you like her."

Sharply turning his head towards Eomer, Theodred narrowed his eyes, "And what would you know of that?"

"Oh nothing, just that you two spend a lot of time together ever since you got back, and that she wraps your arm for you everyday," the big man replied in a light tone.

"I haven't seen her for three years I have a right to spend time with her before I'm sent back. As for my arm, there is no reason to bother the healers for simply wrapping an arm that's already starting to heal. Use your head brother and maybe you'd come up with these answers on your own," Theodred said dismissively.

"So you don't like her," Eomer said scratching his head and smirking wickedly.

Sighing Theodred knew he was caught and gave in, "I like her."

"I knew it! Eowyn and I came up with this plan yesterday to try and get it out of you two. She's interrogating Sirith right now," Eomer said triumphantly.

Glaring at the man next to him, Theodred looked back at the girls. They had moved to stand further away and were talking rapidly.

"You know there are a lot of suitors after Sirith's hand," Eomer said, after minutes of silence.

Stiffening Theodred looked back over to him. "What?" He barked.

"One rich merchant from Gondor visited two months ago on a trading trip, and caught sight of Sirith while she was talking with the King. He was in awe of her. Wrote her poems, and sent her many precious gifts along with flowers of all different types. She was flustered for the first few days but by the sixth day when he was scheduled to leave she told him she was waiting for someone and that he should find a nice Gondorian wife to love. She wasn't for him. Another was a nobleman of Gondor. He was so in love with her, while he was in Rohan everyday he would ask her to marry him. After awhile she seemed to get angry every time he was around, attesting to her strong dislike for him. The day came when Sirith, as levelheaded a woman as I ever knew, unleashed her pent up frustrations on the poor man. He scampered back to Minas Tirith like a injured beast. Quite a few weeks later we heard from the Steward of Gondor, the pompous fool, that his head of Finance had been attacked by a black haired she-devil during his stay. Théoden King made him the fool during their annual trade meeting when he brought her up. It was highly entertaining and also, no more suitors came for her hand as she gained a reputation of being a cold-blooded, cold-hearted demon with the face of a beautiful woman but the soul of killer " Eomer said, "I always admired the part of her that let her make her own decisions. Eowyn and her both posses it."

Silence descended again as Theodred fumed. He didn't understand why, but he was extremely protective and mad over the fact that there would be men wanting his Sirith. Wait, did he just say his? Shaking his head, he sighed loudly then looked down at his arm. He remembered how worried Sirith had been for the first two weeks and how she had been a mother hen around him for those weeks. He had liked the attention, from her at least.

Turning back to the girls, he wondered what they were talking about.

**Sirith**

After beating Eomer, Sirith was immediately swooped upon by Eowyn. Dragging her further away from the men, Eowyn turned to face her and stared. "What?" the black haired maiden asked.

"Do you like Theodred?" Eowyn said bluntly, eyeing her best friend.

Stuttering, very unusual for the Weaver, she replied, "Wh-What do you mean?" Sirith nervously ran her hands through her hair as Eowyn continued to stare at her.

Sighing Sirith gave Eowyn the evilest eye she could conjure up at the moment. "Why can I never keep anything secret from you?"

Squealing and clapping her hands together happily, Eowyn rushed to hug the other woman. "I knew it! Eomer is currently talking with Theodred about you. I'm sure Theodred returns your feelings!" She said in a breathless whisper, her air stolen from the excited butterflies in her stomach. No matter how cold Eowyn showed herself off to be, inside she was a hopeless romantic.

Smiling helplessly at the foolishness of Eowyn, she chanced her eyes towards the men. Starting in surprise she quickly looked away as she caught Theodred staring at her. Her cheeks turned a pretty rose color.

"Yuletide is tomorrow," Eowyn said grinning widely, "I wonder who Theodred will give his present too."

Glaring at her, Sirith replied, "Now your taking it to far. I am not of noble birth, I cannot have relations with the Heir. It is the law."

Tisking, "Sirith, you are the most beautiful woman Rohan has had in hundreds of years. You are worthy of no less than a King."

"It does not mean I'm will be allowed to be with a King," her heart squeezing painfully in her chest.

"ALLOWED!" Eowyn roared, showing her renowned bipolar anger, "If you are going to ask permission I will personally kick you out of Rohan!"

Taken back by the sudden increase in volume, Sirith failed to notice the shock or fear on Eowyn's face until she heard growling behind her, and felt the anger her faithful was containing at the moment form behind her. Spinning around she screamed as loud as she could, "RAGOR NOO!"

Stopping instantly at her voice Ragor continued to shoot daggers and growl softly at Eowyn for yelling at his master. "I'm sorry Sirith" Eowyn with wide eyes, "I'm not really upset with you."

Gasping for breath at the level of adrenaline that just surged through her body, Sirith went and grabbed Eowyn into a fierce hug that was returned gratefully.

Stepping back, Sirith smiled slightly, "Next time do not yell."

Laughing hesitantly, and eyeing Ragor, Eowyn nodded.

"What happened? Are you alright?" A masculine voice asked from their side. Turning to face Theodred and Eomer the girls made faces at each other before nodding. Looking shyly at Theodred Sirith smiled slightly before turning around to face her faithful.

Petting his large ears and whispering soft words to him calmed the giant beast down to the point where he was purring. However it took quite awhile for this to happen and by the end, the other three were in a deep conversation. Walking back to them, as they had moved further away to allow for Ragor to calm down, Sirith nudged Ragor in the side. Lowering his 100 pound head into Eowyn's lap when he reached her, the cat poked her with his wet nose before licking the entire left right side of her face. Getting delighted and forgiving giggles out of her, the beast moved back to Sirith's side. Smiling at her faithful she hugged the fierce animal before sitting next to Theodred in the circle.

All conversation had stopped the moment Sirith and Ragor had entered the circle. Now it picked up again, beginning with Yule.

"So, Theodred," Eomer said with a sly smile, "Who are you giving your present to? I'm bet there are plenty gentle ladies, hoping to be on the receiving end."

Coughing to hide the deft flick he issued to Eomer's ear making the big man flinch and hiss, Theodred replied, "My gift is for someone special."

Looking down Sirith didn't catch the long glance Theodred shot her way, however Eowyn did and had to smother her happy squealing.

"It's getting late My Ladies, My Lord," Eomer said, glaring at Theodred who looked completely innocent.

Sirith, nodding, stood in one smooth motion and got appreciative looks from the rest of the company. She was probably the most graceful woman in Rohan, followed closely by Eowyn.

"I call Ragor," Eowyn chattered with glee before swinging onto the back of the black tiger. She had fully gotten over her fear from earlier. Grasping a fist full of his neck hair she tensed her leg muscles as Sirith had taught her and he took off. Conveniently leaving behind Sirith and Theodred, as Eomer had made his escape just as Eowyn had.

Shaking her head, Sirith promised herself not to embarrass herself. Looping her arm through his she turned to him and smiled, "Shall we?"

Grinning back Theodred nodded and together they started across the large expanse of field towards Rohan's guiding light. Halfway across the field Sirith started to notice the tenseness of Theodred's figure and how his face was pinched. Looking at his arm she noticed how his hand was clenched from trying to control the pain.

Starting off slowly she began to sing a soft song her mother had always sung to her when she had been upset or hurt. The song always made her feel better and as it was in the language of sorcerer's Sirith knew there to be some healing in it as well.

"_ná caoin mo leanbh, tá mé anseo chun an anois agat,_

_in iúl dom wipe do dheora shiúl, _

_Beidh mo ghrá duit a bheith i gcónaí,_

_Beidh mé tú a chosaint ó na stoirmeacha,_

_gur mian leis a dhéanann tú scaoileadh do shealbhú,_

_nuair a fhaigheann amanna crua, breathnú dom a bheith ar do threoir,_

_le haghaidh a bheidh i ngrá i gcónaí leat agus tú a choinneáil ó thagann,_

_mar do Tears tirim, Éadromaigh do aghaidh le gáire,_

_agus gar do shúil, a chodladh daingean mo pháiste,_

_Beidh mé ag breathnú thar tú go deo."_

Soon Theodred's face had a tiny smile and his structure seemed to lose it's ridged posture. Looking down at her Theodred was entranced as she continued to sing. He wished she wouldn't stop.

As he was looking at her, he couldn't help but compare her to the noble women that he had met at social events. They wore tons of white powdery ground dust on their face to make them seem pale, as being the color of white stone walls was in fashion. Glancing at Sirith he smiled when he could detect no foreign substance on her face. She was naturally pale, but with rosy cheeks she looked healthy.

Noblewomen were weighted down by many pounds of chunky jewelry that sparkled when shown a light at. Sirith wore a small silver chain around her neck which landed perfect on her defined collarbone; it had been given as a parting gift from her parents. She also had two rings, one on each middle finger. One was just a band on silver, but it had unique carvings in it, engraved were the names of her mother, father, and faithful. On the first ring there was just enough room for another name, which was meant for who she fell in love with. The second was a small silver band also but it was studded around the entire length in tiny stones from the bed of the Entwash river in Fangorn Forest; her home. Overall, Theodred noted her jewelry was very tasteful.

Next was how Sirith dressed when put next to women of noble birth. She was dressed comfortably in leggings and a tunic made perfect just for her by the King's Tailor. She wore all black, which complimented her hair and eyes. Sighing at the thought of the amount of overdone clothing other women seemed to wear, he didn't know if he could take it if his father arranged a marriage between him and a flouncy, good for nothing, pampered Gondorian Princess.

Noticing his sigh Sirith stopped singing and turned her head to face him.

"Please don't stop!" He said smiling at her, "You have a beautiful voice, it's soothing."

Blushing, she nodded and tried to remember where she had been. Flustered as being near him makes her she ran into a mental roadblock. Just as she remembered, a rider approaching fast could be heard in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

**Chapter 5: The Drums of War**

Slowing their walk until they had stopped completely, Sirith and Theodred shot one glance at each other before breaking into a sprint, headed for the gates. A runner usually always meant news of a battle. And the pace at which this one was coming bode ill news for Theodred's plans in Edoras.

Dodging the city gate traffic, Theodred looked to his left, where Sirith was hurrying alongside him. If this runner's message carried news of border trouble, his stay in the capital would have to be cut short. He knew his father, the King, well. Théoden would send his son, his heir, to the battlefield as a sign that the people of Rohan no matter where they lived could always count on the Kingship to take any threats seriously.

Theodred sighed. He didn't want to leave. Years earlier, as a young ambitious warrior, war had sounded glorious to him. He has been excited to head into battle. But now, looking at Sirith he realized he wanted something completely different for his life. He had seen battle, and while he was wondrous at it, the carnage he had seen would never fully leave his thoughts.

Arriving at the Steps of the Kings Great Hall, just minutes after the messenger, Theodred mounted them two at a time, followed swiftly by Sirith. Both had been silent on the run here. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Open the doors," the voice of Hama shouted, as Theodred reached the top stair. Waiting seconds for Sirith to join him, he turned and strode into the hall where a full report was being given to the King.

"It is to be Isen then." King Théoden boomed.

"Yes My Lord. The First Marshall, who was given his post by you My Lord, requests reinforcements immediately. He stressed otherwise you may find only their bodies as proof of battle and orcs moving freely about Rohan, sir." The messengers voice sounded haggard with fatigue. His dark green tunic and cloak were soaked with grime and sweat and his shoulder slumped pitifully.

Abruptly standing Theoden paced down the steps that led to his throne and to the hearth in the center before stopping. Tapping his chin, Theoden nodded to himself and beckoned Theodred to come forward.

"You know your duty my heir. You will go to the Fords of Isen to halt the orc advance. When you reach Tern, give him my praise for such swift thinking in his first route of their forces, and for making sure news reached the King as readily possible. Gaelen will debrief you." With that, Theoden patted Theodred on the shoulder in a fatherly way before continuing out of the Great Hall. Theoden King was no much for goodbyes. He preferred to always believe he would see them again someday.

Gazing after the King. "Yes, Father." Theodred sighed before turning around to face Gaelen, who had been to Theoden King's right during the brief meeting. Having waved off the messenger, telling him to rest and report in the morning, Gaelen marched slowly towards the contemplating heir with sympathy.

"I am sorry your Yuletide is to be ended so suddenly. I was looking forward to finding out which lucky lady would receive your present this year." Gaelen smiled.

Shaking his head Theodred laughed good naturedly. "I knew as soon as we heard the messenger that my father would send me. I know where my loyalty lies, I just wish it wasn't so hard to comply sometimes."

Nodding in agreement Gaelen glanced behind Theodred's shoulder and jerked his head before turning to leave. "See me after my heir, we must get you ready." Then he quickly dispersed giving the two the privacy they deserved.

When Gaelen had left, Theodred turned around and staring steadily at the woman behind him. She has stayed silent through him been given marching orders. Her face now betrayed her unhappiness.

As he stared at her Theodred contemplated his life as it stood now. He was marching to war again. He might not come back this time, as there was always a probability that he wouldn't. More so now that the orcs were said to be in large numbers. All three of his friends has supported him when he was away, usually sending small gifts or packets of preserved fruits. He knew Eomer was given the same gifts when he was on campaign but it made him still feel special when he received one.

Walking slowly, he reached out a hand until it cupped her face gently. She smiled in response, leaning into his touch and covering his hand with hers. "You've always understood me better then anyone." He said.

"Your male. Your not hard to figure out." Sirith replied with a grin.

Chuckling softly he pulled her into a fierce hug and marveled at how perfectly she fit. Her head reached just the right height for him to rest his chin upon, and she was slender enough for him to almost engulf her with his arms. "I don't want to leave you." He mumbled into her hair, which smelled like fresh wind blowing through a spring forest.

"You must. But you will never be far from my thoughts." She replied wiggling out of his embrace just enough to look into his face. "I have something for you."

Rocking them back and forth barely noticeably he smiled, and hummed. "I wonder what it could be."

"I'm not telling you!" She responded before ducking under his loosened arms and running towards the hallway that led to the guest rooms, one of which she had permanently taken over. Looking back she raised an eyebrow at him until he made a face at her and gave chase. Laughing she sprinted down the hallway and turned the corner fast, coming face to face with a slimy, skinny man with limp black hair and red rimmed yellow tinted eyes. Rearing back she let out a tiny breath when Theodred thumped into her back but otherwise made no move. The small man had stopped upon sighting her and now had a slightly creepy, lopsided grin marring his already ugly features.

"Can I help you?" Theodred's voice sounded from above her with a hard edge to it.

"No of course not Your Majesty. I was just exploring the palace grounds when I happened to almost crash into this lovely creature," taking Sirith's hand he placed a wet kiss on it's creamy skin before she snatched it away, " For that I am truly sorry."

"Who are you?" Theodred growled, his arms looping around Sirith's frozen body until his hands rested on the flat of her taunt stomach. She stepped back a half step until her back was pressed tightly up against him. He could almost feel her shaking as she stared at the newcomer.

Smiling once again, he announced, "I am Grima Wormtongue. The Mighty King's new counselor."

Theodred frowned but none the less nodded before moving Sirith and himself to the outside of the corridor so Grima could pass by without touching either of them. He was more worried about Sirith's reaction to the man and why he had effected her so. When the man had passed completely out of sight Theodred turned Sirith around and looked down into her face which was more pale than normal and her eyes were glassed over, unseeing. Speaking her name seemed to do nothing to wake her from her trance so he scooped her lithe body up and fled into her rooms which were decorated exactly to her style. Dark blues, greens, and browns covered her bed, and carpets, matching her clothes. Smiling at the differences in her style and personality Theodred laid his burden softly on her midnight colored sheets before ringing for a maid servant. Stroking her beautiful hair back from her forehead he saw her eyes close and stay closed as the water he had called for appeared on the table beside the bed.

"Bring Lord Eomer, and Lady Eowyn." he ordered, dampening a cloth and gently patting Sirith's face and neck with it.

* * *

"Sirith, come back to me." a voice urged her, pulling her foggy mind from the grayness it had been wandering.

Blinking Sirith's eyes slowly focused and she could see Theodred, Eowyn, and Eomer all hovering over her bed like mother hens. Theodred had her hand wrapped in one of his and looked worried and slightly panicked. Eowyn was watching Theodred with a small smile on her face and a conspiring look in her eyes while Eomer was sitting at Sirith's vanity looking at her little make-ups and hair brushes in fascination. He looked totally oblivious to the going ons of the others in the room.

"When did we get to my room?" She asked sitting up with a lot of effort.

"Do you remember anything?" Eomer asked, making his way to the bed with a ivory hairpin in his hand as he turned it this way and that trying to figure out how it worked.

"I remember running into the hallway, and running into someone. There was someone there wasn't there?"

"Yes. Can you describe him?" Eowyn asked, in a worried tone. She exchanged a glance with Theodred.

Closing her eyes tightly, Sirith gasped when a memory of Grima surfaced. She snapped her eyes open and nodded shakily. "He had greasy dark hair, pale skin, yellow eyes, and rotting teeth. I can still feel the darkness radiating off him. He's with Theoden King right now. What happened to me?"

Growling softly Theodred stood up and placed a swift kiss on Sirith's forehead before stalking out the door calling over his shoulder, "I will be back soon." Eomer quickly followed him, flashing the girls a winning grin as his head disappeared from view.

"Are you sure your okay?" Eowyn said sitting down on the bed next to her best friend and taking the hand Theodred has recently been holding.

"I just don't understand. My powers should have protected me from him. More so they should have hurt him, if he is as shrouded in darkness as I believe he is."

Frowning Eowyn nodded. "We're just going to have to keep you away from him then aren't we." Smiling she wrapped Sirith in a hug before pulling the young maiden out of bed and to the open door. "You need a bath and some sleep. You'll feel wonders better I'm sure. Besides, you look like you were just thrown from a horse, and dragged half the day." She snorted when Sirith punched her arm and tugged at her escaping tendrils of hair.

"Is it really that bad?" The Weaver asked with round puppy dogs eyes, as Eowyn laughed and dragged her down the hallway.

"Well, we could keep you like that. Theodred didn't seem to mind." the shield maiden replied with a snaky smile and a backwards glance.

Blushing Sirith's head ducked as Eowyn laughed louder. "I'm happy for you two. Really! You deserve to be happy my friend, and you definitely scooped up the prime candidate on most girls most wanted list." Helping Sirith undress and sink into the perfectly warmed water Eowyn began to comb out her hair before allowing it to get wet. Tangled, wet hair would take twice as long to comb out afterwards and it would cause the unfortunate woman unnecessary pain. When she had completed her self appointed task Eowyn stood up to stretch her stiff back. Sirith's hair was so long the water was starting to cool by the time she had finished. Winking at the dark beauty, Eowyn leaned down and kissed her on both cheeks before flouncing out of the bath room.

"I'll go get some soap. The stuff in here is not fit for the future Queen of Rohan."

A scream followed the blonde woman's exit, and she chuckled to herself. Sirith just found the gown Eowyn had laid out for her to wear to the Yule Ball tonight. The shield woman has also secreted away the other woman's normal attire, so she had no choice. Grinning wickedly to herself, Eowyn stalked down the hallway imagining the look on her cousins face when he saw his love tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

**Chapter 6: Love and Hate**

Growling her frustrations to the empty room Sirith rolled her eyes at the dress she now saw hanging beautifully inside the half open dresser. Eowyn had hidden it from her and with the excuse of going to get more soap had left her with only one obvious choice, for her second option was completely out of the question. Either wear the dress, or slip through the hall naked hoping no one would catch her.

Mentally berating herself for believing Eowyn's excuse for more soap when there was plenty here and she had already washed while she had been tugging at her hair, Sirith stepped out of the luke warm water and quickly wrapped herself in a length of cloth. Shivering as her bare feet padded over the cold stone of the floor she rushed to stand on the small carpet in front of only mirror in Theoden's palace. It was Eowyn's personal mirror, and even she never dared to use it without permission, as Eowyn was very protective of it. It had been her mothers.

Looking at her own pale unblemished skin and sopping midnight tresses she was suddenly reminded of the diseased man whose presence she could still feel somewhere in the mighty palace of the King of Rohan. His swallow eyes and hideously pockmarked face seemed seared into her mind's eye. She could feel her muscles tightening as the unfamiliar memory of fear washed over her.

Snapping out of her nightmarish thoughts she felt the uncomfortable sensation of her skin tightening with goose bumps and the raising of her neck hair. She was being watched. Not knowing how long she had been standing there, she swung around to face the door and felt her blood run cold. The snake man was standing in the doorway staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"I do believe you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have seen in my many years," he whimpered out.

Controlling her facial features into her famous icy mask, Sirith hissed, "How dare you intrude upon me whilst bathing?" the outrage in her voice was enough to make him step back. He knew as soon as he had seen her in the walkway that this woman could jeopardize his entire mission. He had come to make sure she knew who had the power between them; he had come to scare her into submission. However when he had seen her scantily clad in that almost see through white cloth he couldn't have stopped staring if his very life had been threatened.

Sirith glared at him and snarled, "Well? Have you nothing to say worm?" Little did she know she had just given him a nickname that would stick with him for the rest of his stay in Edoras.

"My Lady, please excuse my indecent behavior, it is most reckless of me. May I just say that on my honor I do not know that I could have stopped myself from watching you had I wanted too. You truly are perfect." His sniveling voice was almost enough to make Sirith want to gag. Her breath whooshed out her lungs in one mighty breath as she felt the surge of her anger and with it her powers fill her with strength.

Her stony glare now turned fiery as her powers made the air in the small room rush around and the water in the tub start actively sloshing. It would have taken little to force the air in his lungs to expand making his lungs burst or to shove water up his nose and freeze his brain. Her voice was one overloaded with command. "."

Galvanized into moving by the hate he felt radiating off the woman he so desperately wanted and the strange power he had witnessed, he bowed low and retreated quickly through the open door, his boots making small tapping sounds that created echoes against the stone corridor. Once he was gone Sirith shoulders slumped for an instant then rose again and she stomped over to the door before slamming it shut and pressing her back against the grainy wood. She sighed heavily. How was she going to survive this man without Theodred?

Hours later Sirith once again stood in front of Eowyn's full length mirror and stared at herself. She didn't even look like the same woman she had been that morning. Her hair while usually pulled back into a braid or ponytail, was laying completely straight down her back, glistening with small braid and pins. Her skin was glowing with what Eowyn called "makeup" making her look like blood was rushing to her cheeks. And her eyes were what had changed the most. The usual striking green was even more accentuated by dark shadowy powder that covered her eyelids and a black liner underneath.

Eowyn wouldn't tell her what they were made from or called, only that they were very expensive and came from Gondor. She had to admit that the drastic colors made her look quite mysterious. Smiling her eyes moved lower and she examined the dress Eowyn had forced her to wear.

It was the most shocking color of red she'd ever seen. Almost like the color of blood, she smiled as she noticed the contrast between her hair and the dress. With no sleeves or shoulder straps she was afraid it would fall off when she had first put it on but it had shown to be quite tight around the upper part of her chest and around her small waist, holding the rest of it in place. She was a natural beauty; with striking features men and women couldn't get enough of, but now there was no way anyone could outshine her.

Stepping delicately away from the mirror afraid she might not stop looking at herself, for she had never been vain but then again she never really cared about what she looked like either, she smiled at Eowyn who had just finished doing her face.

"What do you think?" the woman she considered her sister asked, twirling in a tight circle.

"You are beautiful," Sirith responded, moving forward to help straighten out her white silk gown.

"No," Eowyn said, gripping Sirith's shoulders, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Those words made the red on Sirith's high cheekbones stand out even more as a natural blush accompanied the plastered one.

"I don't know if I can take the stares Eowyn," Sirith whispered, her head ducked as she looked at the other woman through her eyelashes.

"Then don't focus on them, focus on him," was the response.

Nodding and giving a small smile, Sirith took a deep breath and followed Eowyn out of the room they had been secluded in for the last few hours, preparing for the feast. As both women, side by side, started down the corridor lead by two guards and followed by another two Sirith's heart began to beat faster with every step.

Over the years she had gotten somewhat used to the loud noise and crowded spaces that feast entail. She had even come to like then on occasion if she didn't feel too exposed. Going through her head the things she liked and didn't like about feasts calmed her down a little as they reached the Great Hall's main doors. Hopefully tonight was a feast she would end up enjoying.

Turning to the Weaver Eowyn smiled, "He's going to be so surprised; I can hardly wait to see his face!"

Laughing tensely, Sirith smiled showing pearly white teeth surrounded by the bright red lips that matched her gown perfectly. "I am always more nervous than you are."

"Sister, that's because I'm stronger than you," Eowyn jested, trying to get Sirith to relax.

"Are you now? Care to test that?" Sirith shot back, the tension in her shoulder easing as Eowyn's playful banter got to her.

"Anytime other than now, it's our turn," Eowyn smiled and pushed herself and Sirith to the front of the two long rows of women that would be marched in and then presented to the King and his warriors.

With a giant rush of air, the doors to the mead-hall opened and on instinct Theodred turned around to watch the entrance of the women as a beautiful melody filled the large space as conversation cease. It was tradition for all the men to wait for the file of women to enter and the doors to shut before bowing and presenting their woman with her gift. He hoped Sirith liked hers; it had taken a good deal of thought to think of the perfect gift.

Sirith wasn't hard to find, actually it was hard not to look at her. Striding with her regal head held high and a small smile on her face his eyes followed every move she took. She was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen, and wearing such a gown made her even more irresistible. Everything about her, from her shimmering hair, to her sultry eyes and lips, to the way that red dress clung to her lithe body as she walked made his heart squeeze painfully. He almost felt bad for the other men in the hall. He knew she was hard to look away from and he was thankful he didn't have to stop but the other men would have to turn away or get a whooping from their wives.

As the music came to an end and the women stopped in front of their gift givers, Theodred smiled, his eyes still glued to the woman now in front of him. Leaning forward he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Using this as an excuse to get closer to her and wrap an arm around her waist he smiled wider as she blushed.

"Eowyn said the same thing," she whispered back as they turned to face the King who sat on his throne, looking older than yesterday. She frowned as Théoden rose stiffly.

"Is the King catching sickness? He looks tired, should he not retire to regain his strength?" She asked looking up at Theodred who was also staring at his father.

"He has not been sleeping well, I'll make sure he sees a healer tonight," He reassured her with a smile. Looking back at the throne he felt rather than saw her nod.

"Ladies, and Warriors of the Ridermark, another year has passed. Tonight we celebrate the times we've had and the times we will have in the year to come. This season of the year is time for happiness and love," as he said the last words his eyes lighted upon Theodred and Sirith, who was still wrapped in Theodred's arm and whose figures were laying lightly on his broad chest. He smiled warmly, "Merry Yule to you all. Let the gift giving begin!"

With that said, the King sank slowly back into his chair and seeing the worried looks given to him by his son and several others he smiled and waved it off. "I am feeling my age tonight Theodred, do not worry. This will pass," the King accepted a mug of mead and laughed.

Shoving his worry for his father aside Theodred turned and smiled at Sirith. "I have a gift for you." He said while pulling out a small box wrapped in cloth.

"I think I would have been offended if you didn't," she responded teasingly, while accepting the small package.

"How did you know my gift would be for you?" he asked raising an eyebrow while a smile tugged at his lips. They both knew there was no one else he had even considered but it was funny either way.

"And who else would it be for My Prince? The old spinster in town? Or how about the scullery maid? You know she has her eye out for you," Sirith had stopped unwrapping her present and now stood looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Throwing his head back and laughing heartily Theodred looked back at Sirith to see a smile spreading across her face. On impulse he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

Drawing apart, Sirith stared into Theodred's eyes and saw nothing but admiration in them. She raised her hand to his cheek and smiled when he covered it with one of his. "Are you going to open your present?" he asked.

Blushing as she realized she had forgotten about the parcel in her hand, she slowly started to unwrap the cloth surrounding Theodred's gift. Dropping the cloth to the ground she held a small wooden box in her hand, carved in the shape of a lion, or a tiger. Glancing up at Theodred's warm face she carefully clicked open the latch and opened the tigers back and gasped.

Standing frozen for almost a minutes staring at the beautiful work of art, Sirith didn't notice Theodred's laugh or his taking of the silver heart she was staring at. Snapping out of her wonder, Sirith noticed that Theodred had come to stand behind her and was fixing the gorgeous necklace in place around her slender neck.

"There, that's what you were missing," Theodred said as his arms snaked their way around her waist and pressed her back to his chest. Her hands came up to grip his forearms.

"Missing?" she asked and turned her head sideways to see his face.

"Yes, you were missing the piece that claimed you as mine," he whispered in her ear and his chin came to rest on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

**Chapter 7: Her Struggle**

Stretching her sleep fogged muscles, Sirith smiled happily as last night's Yule Ball memories came rushing back. She could feel her cheeks begin to redden just from her thoughts. Theodred had told her he loved her. And she had said it back. The feeling of bliss danced merry tunes in her blood. Her hand rose slowly and gripped her new necklace, a gift from Theodred last night. It was perfect. A crescent moon and star with small sapphire gems studded in the length of it were wrapped tightly around a stunning silver heart. It must have cost a small fortune, and her smile grew bigger as she struggled to contain her glee.

Jumping out of bed and padding softly over to her wardrobe, she quickly pulled out a pair of black leggings, and a green tunic that matched her eyes. Rapidly brushing her hair and deciding to leave it down, she stuffed her tiny feet into her boots and stormed out into the hall. Her mood took a small drop as she acknowledged that Theodred was leaving for battle today, and taking Eomer with him. She sighed but decided she would make the best of it and plan their wedding celebration for when he returned. He had also proposed last night, with the King's blessing. Sirith almost squealed with delight. She was surprised by how happy she felt, she had never felt this amount of elation before.

Striding into the great hall with long, purposeful steps, Sirith abruptly halted when she saw the King's new Advisor watching for her from the shadows of the King's throne. As soon as she had entered the hall, he began a quick stepped march towards her, looking as if wanted to kill her and assault her at the same time. Growling under her breathe as she was not in the mood to be pestered by the worm, as she called him, she also began walking towards him, schooling her face into an intimidating mask. Meeting him half way between the Throne and the great doors, Sirith stopped and crossed her arms.

"What do you want worm?" she barked.

"My Lady, it is wonderful to see you this morning, and how lovely you look. I had hoped for a chance to speak briefly with you on a matter of extreme importance." His sniveling voice grated on her nerves, but she had decided last night that as long as he was here she would treat him as if he didn't make her skin crawl. Never know when someone could be potentially useful.

"Possibly later. Theodred is leaving this morning and I must find him." She responded and was chilled by the facial expression that slithered its way onto Grima's face.

With a slight knowing and satisfied smirk, he bowed and retreated. Frowning Sirith turned and walked through the doors and down the front of the Great Halls steps to where Theodred, Eomer, and their men were checking their gear over one last time.

As she reached the top step, Theodred turned and caught sight of her. The huge smile on his face made her heart leap with joy. Taking the steps two at a time, she flung herself into his waiting arms and laughed as he caught her and spun her around. His merry laugh sent the butterflies in her stomach awhirl. He finally gently lowered her to the ground and left his hands resting lightly on her waist, their eyes locked on each other. Her hands had come up to rest around his neck.

Suddenly, she felt tears begin to prick her eyes and Theodred's face soften even more.

"Sirith, I love you. And I will return. Please don't cry." He whispered softly, his hand coming up to cup her face.

Sniffling she looked down and then back at him with a watery smile. "Promise me. Promise me you won't get hurt. Promise me you won't die."

"I promise." He whispered and leaned down to rest their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and gave a hiccupping sigh. A horn cut through the air and she heard Theodred sigh loudly. He moved and pulling her closer so that her body was pressed against his, he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently. "I will miss you every day."

Pulling away, she smiled, "And I will miss you."

After a brief kiss, Theodred cast one last look at her, and then swung onto his war mount, Nightstar. Giving a loud war cry that was echoed by his soldiers, Theodred spurred his mount and took the head position of the line of almost 300 Rohirrim. Sirith turned and sprinted to the top of the King's Hall and turned to stare at the slowly receding line of warriors. She watched until she could no longer see them, even with her impressive eyesight and finally returned to the Great Hall, fighting a crushing sadness.

Hama, Captain of the King's Doorwardens, was standing guard at the doors and with a pitying smile he swung the massive doors open for her. Walking slowly through the doors, she looked up to see Grima posed over the King whose head was cocked at an odd angle and whose eyes were glazed and unseeing. It almost seemed as if the worm was whispering a secret into the ear of the King. Taking a scan with her senses, she could feel dark magic tainting the air and she knew immediately where it was coming from. With a fierce shout, she pushed her powers raw energy into her legs, giving them speed they would not normal have and arrived in front of Grima mere seconds after first walking in. In a flurry of movement, Sirith positioned herself directly in front of the King, and had backhanded Grima across the Great Halls stone floor.

"What are you doing? How dare you try to bewitch our King!" she roared and took and advancing, threatening steps towards the still prone worm.

Her steps prompted him to take a huge slide backwards, still on his back, as he looked at her with a mix of anger, and fear. His greasy locks hug twisted in front of his face obscuring his beetle like eyes.

"I was doing nothing harmful, m'lady. The King has had trouble sleeping and I was merely helping." The stutter in his voice was clear. He was lying.

Snarling at him, she pointed a delicate finger at him, "If I ever catch you doing this again or am told of this, you will pay and pay dearly. Do you understand? Mark my words worm."

He rushed to nod and scamper out of the Great Hall, pausing to look back at her right before he faded from view.

"Guards! Hama!" Sirith shouted once she made sure the worm had disappeared. When the King's men rushed in with Hama at their head, Sirith was slowly bringing life back into the King's body using her sorcerer powers. Drawing on the power of her forbearers, she frowned when she felt a block on the King's mind, which she was trying to reach. Pushing slightly she felt the block ease just a slight amount and taking a minute to prepare herself, she brought her entire force to bear on the straining block. She watched it shatter in her mind's eye and quickly wiping the King's mind of any remnants of dark magic, she withdrew back into her own mind.

"M'lady, what has happened?" Hama asked, slightly out of breath. He was a slightly out of shape man, but fearsome in battle.

"I want you to watch that new advisor Hama. He may be corrupting our King." She said, to the shock of many of the soldiers. The disbelief was written clearly on many of their faces, however none were going to dispute the soon to be Queen. A groan from the direction of the Throne brought every ones attention to the King. "Theoden King, your men are going to return you to your rooms and guard you throughout the night. Do you remember what happened, m'lord?"

Shaking his head, the King seemed to have aged 10 years since that morning. "No," his voice whistled out of his cracked lips. With a nod to Hama, Sirith directed the men that would be guarding the King then sent the on their way and the King was carted out of the Great Hall on his way to his rooms. "I will be stopping by later tonight to see if there is anything the King needs," she said to Hama's retreating back and received a nod in return.

With trembling knees and in a cold sweat, Sirith returned to her rooms, mentally berating herself the entire way. When had she gotten this weak? Her powers had never drained her like this, after such a simple use. Vowing to begin practicing on her parents schedules like she once used to, but had fallen out of touch with, she fell into her bed and was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Sirith woke to a pounding headache and sore muscles. Grumbling once again about letting herself get so lazy, she struggled out of bed and decided to take a long soak in a tub full of heated water. Once the maid has brought drew her bath and set out a new set of clothes, she submerged herself in the bath. By the time the water had turned cold, Sirith felt more energized and decided that she would like to spend time taking with her future father in law. She also wished to check his mental recovery from the previous day's hardship.

Once dried off and dressed, Sirith made her way to the King's chambers and smiled when she saw three guards posted outside his doors. As she got closer to them, still smiling, the guards relaxed and smiled back before rotating the doors inward and nodding as she walked by. As she strolled into the King's chambers, she noticed the darkness and slightly damp feel the room gave off and quietly banished the residue water in the air and gave it a fresher quality. Striding over to the massive windows that were shrouded in drapes, she jerked the cloth open and allowed sunlight to once again light the room naturally. These changes did not go unnoticed by the King, who still sound asleep, momentarily took a deep breath and began snore softly with content.

Smiling softly, Sirith came to the King's bedside and decided now was a good as time as ever. Taking a slight grip on either side of the King's face, Sirith closed her eyes and delved into the subconscious of Theoden King. While he was asleep the only part she could travel to was his dreams, and instantly she knew something was wrong. His dream was dark and damp, exactly like his room had been previous to her intervention, and seemed to contain only one thing. A large, red ball pulsed with eerie light to match the King's heartbeat. With a growing sense of dread, Sirith edged her conscious mind closer to the orb and felt the corruption flowing from the red sphere. This is what was making the King sick.

Cursing under her breath at the magnitude of power she felt just under the surface of the orb, she pooled her strength, not quite replenished from yesterday, and constructed a glowing box of runes around the orb. The orbs power was too great for her to confront in her weakened state but there was something she could do that was almost as good as getting rid of it all together. She could lock it away. As she continued to add layers to the runes of the prison she was fabricating, the orb seemed to sense its connection to its host weakening for it started to fight, sending off pulses of fiery magic that caused her to flinch from the hate. Forcing herself to continue shielding the King's mind, after what seemed like millennia, she finally constructed the final rope to seal the golden box of runes that now pulsed with a healthy light and reflected the angry light of the orb back onto itself.

Retreating from the King's mind took longer than entering because of her drained state and as she fully retracted her conscious from Theoden King's mind, she slumped forward and landed face first on the mat next to his bed. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Sirith knew she was fighting a losing battle and succumbed to the growing need for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**Theodred managed to survive the near death experience at the First Battle of the Fords of Isen. He now finds himself reorganizing his priorities. After all he is the only heir to the throne of Rohan. With war coming and reality that his last battle might be soon he can't help but strive to have a heir. However, he doesn't even have a wife yet.

Theodred/OC (**NEW CHARACTER ALERT**)

**She will be a deciding factor in the War of the Ring**

**Theodred is young in this story…maybe around the 25 to 30 mark**

Chapter 8: Grima's Sickness.

"M'lady?" A voice followed by a hesitant hand on her shoulder notified her to who the large shadow was that was currently trying to wake her. Groaning silently, she managed to crack open her left eye before quickly slamming it shut again as the setting sun's rays added to her already pounding headache.

"M'lady, are you well?" She recognized the voice as Hama, Commander of the King's Door Wardens, and one of the few remaining warriors left as a skeleton guard after Theodred's departure. While she knew he meant well, his voice was making her even grumpier than she already was. The exhaustion that was dragging at her eyelids and making her limbs heavy came with a vicious headache. A headache that decided even deep baritone voices were going to sound as if they were dragging a rusty blade over stone. At this rate, she would be asleep for days.

Deciding she ought to respond before he summoned in a healer, she croaked out. "I am not myself Hama. I must get back to my rooms." The effort of trying to sit up taxed her greatly and without Hama's steadying hand she doubted she would have made it off the King's chamber rug at all. Climbing to her feet by gripping the King's bedside, she grunted in pain as sharp needle like pinpricks jabbed at her legs. They had fallen asleep and were a worrying shade of purple and red. Sighing, because she knew she must make it all the way to her chambers without showing the weakness she was feeling, Sirith took a hesitant step and almost flattened herself on the stone once again.

Diving to catch his future queen before she hurt herself, Hama cast a stern glance that the two guards watching from the door, and as they shuffled out he helped Sirith to a chair close by the newly made fire. "M'lady, how has this happened to you? It is my duty to protect your wellbeing and so far I am failing. It has only been a day since the Prince has departed and entrusted your health to me and already you are unwell." He frowned and looked greatly disturbed at himself.

"Hama, I am only tired. Do not worry." Sirith's voice sounded stronger and taking a few more moments to gather herself, she slowly rose from the comfort of the chair and smiled slightly as her limbs felt steadier. Hama stepped up to her and offered his arm with a small frown, "May I escort you back to your chambers, M'lady?"

Smiling softly, Sirith responded, "Yes, thank you. Please do not worry over me, I will be better tomorrow. I promise." With a nod, Hama began to take baby steps to accommodate her wobbly legs and labored breathing. The journey, for that's exactly what it turned out to be, to her bed took almost twice as long as normal and by the end Sirith was contemplating just sleeping on the rug in front of her door instead of taking the six or seven steps further needed to get to her bed. Slowly shuffling down the hallway that led to her rooms, she nodded gratefully at the guards that were protecting the hallway and preventing any others in the castle from seeing her in such a weakened state. No doubt Hama was behind this. As Hama stopped at her door and allowed her to enter, Sirith turned and smiled even thought her vision was wavering and darkness was climbing into the corners of her sight.

"Thank you Hama. Without you, I fear I would still be in front of the fire, unable to move."

With a concerned smile Hama bid her farewell and softly closed her door after himself. As soon as the door shut and the resounding click told her of the lock turning, Sirith's knees gave out and she sunk gratefully onto the soft fur rug. Focusing on her breathing, Sirith waited until her vision cleared before attempting to crawl across the floor to get to her bed. Getting on her bed was another obstacle she was not ready to think about, much less attempt.

She had made it almost halfway to her bed when the latch once again clicked and her door swung open. Turning her head to look at the door, she gasped as such a small movement made her vision go completely black.

* * *

"Sirith!" A woman's voice almost screamed and two hands on both her shoulders were rapidly shaking her. "Sirith!"

The only response she was capable of was a strangled groan as a hard slap caught her across the face and forced her to snap her eyes open in shock. As her vision refocused she could make out Eowyn's worried and slightly guilty face hovering only two inches from her nose.

"Was that needed?" She growled and brought a tired and shaking hand up to rub her flaming cheek.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't get you to wake and you looked lifeless. I was so worried." Eowyn began to ramble. Eowyn only rambled when she was nervous or worried. Sirith sighed.

"Help me up then. I need to sleep." With Eowyn's strong grip on her arm, Sirith managed to lumber to her feet and as everything ached she took the last three feet and ungracefully fell onto her soft mattress and cold pillows. She tried to concentrate on what Eowyn was saying but the words soon became nonsense to her tired brain and she willingly gave into the sleep whose call had become so loud it drowned out everything else.

Opening her eyes, Sirith tried to blink out the white spots in her vision before she realized that it wasn't her eyes that were the problem. Everything surrounding her was white, from the floor to the sky. Sitting up slowly, she noticed that she no longer felt any pain or tiredness. With that, she knew exactly where she was. "Mother…Father…" She called out and waited. This had happened quite a few times over the years.

As her parents shapes became more defined as they drew nearer, Sirith smiled. She hadn't seen them in many fortnights and she missed them. Looking to her left, her smile grew as Ragor appeared next to her with his horse sized black head towering over her. Ragor didn't like the closed spaces of Theoden King's palace and so stayed outside most of the time. He had his own small room in the stables though when he was there the stable hands ranted and raved because the horses never stopped acting possessed and so he was rarely there either. The open plains of Rohan suited the large predator well, but he always came back to make sure his Master was well. Twirling her delicate hand in his thick black fur, she heard Ragor hum contentedly and laughed.

"Sirith, my child. We have missed you." Her mother was a beautiful woman, and the centuries had done little to fade that beauty. As they embraced, Sirith looked over her mother's shoulder and into the eyes of her fearsome father. With his cobalt hair and easy grin, her father always made her feel safe. There was something in his eyes that confused her however as she also gave him a hug.

"Mother, Father. Why have you come?" The worry and pain etched into her father's eyes became more pronounced and her mother's face sagged noticeably. Sirith took a step back with large eyes.

"My dear, we have come to warn you. There are many possible futures as you know however there is one reoccurring theme in all the futures I see." Her mother's voice was soft but did little to hide the edge in it. Her mother was a powerful seer and could see things many did not wish too.

Gathering her courage she asked, "What have you seen?" While Siriths abilities as a seer were nothing to scorn, her training had never been completed and so her gift was rarely used.

"Darkness is coming. No corner of the world will be safe from the taint that spreads from Mordor. This darkness will reach into your very soul and a choice you must face. Tragedy comes, and with it great power. Will you wield it for the light, or will you succumb to your hate?" Her mother's voice was faraway and raspy. This always happened when she used her talents.

Only one tragedy she knew of could unleash the power her mother spoke of. The loss of love. Tears began to stream down her face as she thought of Theodred and soon her body was convulsing with sobs. Her parents had come and embraced her, as had Ragor, and the force of her sobs were shaking their small group.

"No, this can't happen." She whispered and suddenly she knew what she had to do. If she had to chose between having Theodred and having a great, unfathomable power, she knew what choice she would make. It wasn't even hard.

"Mother, Father. I have to go." She said hurriedly. With twin nods, her parents stepped back and with a pulse of power from her the white background faded and she opened her eyes to see her bedroom ceiling. Jolting out of bed at the protest of her now sore muscles, she rang the servant bell near her vanity and grabbed a sack to shove her change of clothes in. By the time a servant girl arrived she had packed everything she would need for the week or so she planned on being gone and on her way out she bid the girl to carry her saddlepacks as she grabbed her sword and sheath, knives, and bow and arrows. Striding purposely along the corridors leading to the Great Hall she felt a dread begin to clench at her insides and with a slightly panicked look she half ran into the great hall, taking off towards the double doors.

"My Lady!" A slimy voice carried over to her and with a snarl she spun around.

"What?!"

"My Lady," Grima simpered as he came within feet of her, "As you probably rememeber, you promised me an audience after the Prince was to leave. I would like to speak on quite a few things, if her ladyship grants me the time."

"Not now worm. I will be back in a fortnights time, I think it can wait until then." Sirith panic had cooled to an urgent need to leave and no one was going to stand in her way. As she turned around to once again proceed to the doors, a moist hand wrapped itself around her forearm and gave a pull. While the pull had been small, she knew he had meant it to spin her around. If she had been a normal woman it might have worked, however with her adrenaline high and her anger high along with it she body barely twisted at his pull and instead she spun back towards him and with a quick hit, snapped at least two of his ribs and pushed him back a few steps.

With a snarl, he launched himself at her. Surprised that he would actually dare, Sirith wasn't ready for his attack and found herself underneath him, with his stench gagging her and his filthy body on top of hers. The servant girl had dropped her saddle bags and was screaming in fear. It took less than a minute for the guards to reach them. As Grima was hauled off her by Hama himself, Sirith gulped in the fresh air that finally had access to her nose and as her fear and adrenaline receded, she realized how tired she still was. Closing her eyes and sighing she climbed to her feet to see Grima struggling against two much larger guards. Rubbing her shoulder, that had been slammed into the stone ground, she knew a bruise would form in a few hours. It was going to be a nasty one too.

"M'lady, are you alright? Did that piece of scum harm you?" Hama worriedly checked her over, almost like a mother hen and she couldn't help but laugh.

Giggling alittle, she nodded. "I will be fine Hama. Chain him in the dungeons and make sure you record everything he says for when I return."

Hama frowned, "You are leaving, M'lady?"

"I have something that must be done. Since the King is still bedridden, Eowyn is my voice while I am gone. Do not let this worm anywhere near the King, understand?" She threw a disgusted glance at Grima, who had stopped struggling and was almost hanging limply in the arms of the guards. He was bent forward to take away some of the pain of his broken ribs. As Hama nodded and began to issue orders, Sirith once again turned towards the doors and strode to the stables with slightly less energy. Her exhaustion was nagging at the back of her mind, but she shoved it away. She no longer had time to be tired. She had to save Theodred.


End file.
